


love is in the backseat of my cadillac

by ElasticElla



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been happening more lately, his wordsmith spinning out without a pencil, and god, Shao doesn't mean to be soft, but he could listen to every word Zeke's ever made over and over, craft him a new beat to breathe below them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is in the backseat of my cadillac

**Author's Note:**

> no way another title from the soundtrack  
> come [cry with me](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)

“We go off and on, off and on, like a light bulb days before death. It ain't as pretty as pancakes and syrup, or peanut butter and jelly, but pretty words always suit better when I can see them.”

It's more than Zeke means to say, Shao is pretty sure. It's been happening more lately, his wordsmith spinning out without a pencil, and god, Shao doesn't mean to be soft, but he could listen to every word Zeke's ever made over and over, craft him a new beat to breathe below them. (Make them immortal forever, _fuck_.) There's a determined nervousness on Zeke's face, and Shao exhales over him, passing him the joint. 

“Yeah but right now man, she your girl or no?” 

“Nah,” Zeke says, taking a hit before grinning. “Why, you interested?” 

“Fuck no,” Shao spits out, too quick almost ruining the, “not in that half.” 

Zeke's mouth drops open, smoke leaking out, and Shao grabs the joint back, needs to do something with his hands and can't meet his eyes. Shit. He should have talked to one of the Kipling four first, Ra-Ra would have given him a straight answer.

“Since when?” Zeke asks, and Shao desperately hopes it isn't just Zeke's commitment to filling up the bright orange car with smoke that keeps him from leaving the backseat. (He can hear Fat Annie's laugh bouncing around, _you can't leave me, you always too afraid to be left_.)

Shao shrugs, inhaling deep. 

Since Zeke called him a natural everything like there was substance behind the persona, since he said they should go away together and just create, since he dropped the record off a building and books in hand Zeke grabbed the record and ran. 

Since he started wearing a little smile every time he calls him _Books_ and hell, he feels like he just lost all his callouses, always belly up where Books is concerned. Since he held Penny like she was the most precious thing, careful not to ruffle a single one of her feathers. 

Zeke's waiting, fuck. He exhales a few smoke rings, and predictably Zeke gets caught up in them, doesn't press. 

Shao is a fucking lady-killing romantic. He can do this, passes the joint back. (Do guys even be seduced the same as girls? Hell, maybe Dizzee was the Kipling he shoulda talked with.)

“I've been looking for a wordsmith since I knew I wanted to spin music instead of cans, since I didn't want to be a lone ghost. I want- fuck this is too fucking soft man, how do you do it?” 

Zeke laughs, smoke curling past his lips, “You need to be higher.”

He doesn't pass the joint back though, and Shao doesn't point out how Zeke can make words in any state. He wonders if when he dreams if he whispers them to the night, lost rhymes to the wind.

Zeke slides into the center seat, and Shao's barely put together what he's doing when Books presses his mouth to his, exhaling. The smoke tastes sweeter like this, and Shao opens his mouth, greedily sucks it all in. His mouth is a wet ring where Zeke's is dry, or was dry, and Shao can't keep thinking like this, will miss whatever Books does next. 

He's warm, so fucking warm, and then Zeke clamors onto his lap, bangs his knee against the car door. Shao's hands go to steady him, end up staying by Zeke's sides and he can feel each breath he takes. The air is thick with smoke, windows fogged over, and it's such a short mental jump to them fucking in the backseat. Shao bites back a groan, moves his lips by mistake.

Zeke pulls his mouth back, but leans his forehead forward against his, meeting Shao's eyes. 

“Tell me, you can do it.” 

“I love you,” Shao says, and Zeke is kissing him before he can finish, _feel like I always have Books_.


End file.
